Tanpamu
by celubba
Summary: - UNDERGOING REPAIR.


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_AU__―__Senior High School theme. OOC. Typo_. SasuSakuIta.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Tanpa Kekasihku, Agnes Monica

Didedikasikan untuk kak **anomelish**:D

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_...," Mendengar suara nyaring khas milik kekasihnya memanggil dirinya, lekas Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya, lalu ia menengadah dan mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menyengir lebar padanya.

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat bertanya mengapa gadis itu memanggilnya.

Bruk.

Sebuah bekal berukuran cukup besar Sakura letakkan di atas meja yang menjadi pembatas tempat duduknya dan Sasuke. "Ayo makan!" serunya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, ia lalu kembali membuka buku bacaannya. "Kau makan saja, aku sudah kenyang."

Sakura mendesah kecewa, setelahnya ia membuka bekalnya, dan mulai memakan bekalnya sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Melihat raut serius Sasuke, rona kemerahan nampak singgah di wajah Sakura.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sakura masih setia memandangi wajah rupawan kekasihnya, tak mempedulikan makanan yang belum dikunyahnya. "Aku tahu aku ini tampan. Sampai-sampai kau terus memandangku kagum begitu."

Sakura terkesiap, cepat-cepat ia kunyah makanannya sebelum membuka suara. "Apaan sih, Sasuke-_baka_! Siapa juga yang kagum sama kamu."

"Kau, Jidat." Sasuke masih membaca setiap bait tulisan pada buku dalam genggamannya saat berseru. Ia tersenyum miring ketika membayangkan jika saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang menggembungkan pipinya, bentuk dari kekesalannya.

"Huh, dasar Buntut Ayam sialan!" Langsung saja Sakura melahap bekalnya dengan rakus. Dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah, sebuah seringai kecil nampak ia sunggingkan. Setelah menelan makanannya, ia kembali berucap. "Sasuke-_kun_...,"

"Hn?" Kali ini Sasuke menoleh, dan langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah tomat yang masuk ke mulutnya saat ia membuka mulutnya, tadi. Lekas ia kunyah tomat tersebut, sambil mendelik pada Sakura yang memiringkan kepalanya jenaka setelah dapat mengerjai Sasuke. "Kalau aku mati tersedak, bagaimana, Bodoh?"

Sakura tergelak. Ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, sehingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. "Kau tidak akan mati sebelum menepati janjimu untuk menikahiku kelak, bukan?" Dan dengan sengaja ia membenturkan jidat lebarnya pada dahi Sasuke.

"Itu hanya janji masa kecil, Sakura." Sasuke kembali mendengus kala melihat mulut belepotan Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu sudah kembali sibuk melahap makanannya. Disusupkannya sebelah telapak tangannya ke saku celananya, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap jejak makanan di sekitar bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura terpaku ketika bertemu tatap dengan sepasang _onyx_ milik kekasihnya yang tengah serius membersihkan jejak makanan di sekitar bibirnya. Yeah, walau telah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, tapi tetap saja kebiasaan makan Sakura seperti anak kecil.

Dan setelah Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya, juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura, barulah Sakura menyahut ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Janji tetap saja janji, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan janji harus ditepati."

"Huh, kau ini ingin sekali menjadi istriku, ya?" Sebuah bogeman mentah Sakura layangkan pada Sasuke, wajah gadis itu kembali memerah setelah mendengar godaan Sasuke.

Ditutupnya bekal makanannya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak beranjak pergi setelah berujar pada sang kekasih. "Jam istirahat sudah habis, Sasuke-_baka_. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Hn." Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah itu. Dengan desiran angin menghantarkan kepergian mereka.

.

.

"Psst ... Sasuke," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Ekor matanya tetap was-was memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang guru yang duduk di samping papan tulis sana. Detak jantungnya terdengar cepat, sangking takutnya ketahuan ingin menyontek saat ulangan seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke nampak tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sakura, ia fokus mengerjakan soal ulangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_...," Sakura mendelik sebal pada punggung milik sang kekasih yang duduk membelakanginya itu. "Kali ini saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Seperti sudah mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke yang tidak mau memberinya contekkan, Sakura kembali memohon. Salahkan kepikunan dininya yang membuat ia lupa belajar untuk ulangan saat ini.

Jengah. Sasuke lantas memutar bola matanya untuk setelahnya menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau pasti bisa sendiri, Sakura. Ini kan pelajaran saat kelas 11 lalu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-_kun_. Tahu sendiri aku payah dalam Matematika." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Uchiha, Haruno, kerjakan ulangan kalian di luar kelas!" Obito berseru tegas setelah mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol disaat teman-teman sekelas mereka tengah mengerjakan soal ulangan.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, sedangkan Sakura? _Inner_-nya sedang bersorak kegirangan di alamnya sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_...,"

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke ketus. Dan seketika nyali Sakura untuk menyontek menciut. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Di tengah kesunyian lorong tempat mereka saat ini, Sakura terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dengan selembar kertas digenggamnya erat.

Tidak mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke lantas menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan Sakura yang tidak lain berada di sebelahnya. Melihat raut muka bersalah yang ditutupi Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia lalu mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan menepuk kepala berambut merah muda itu pelan.

"Ini." Disodorkannya kertas ulangannya yang telah ia isi semua soal-soal dalam kertas tersebut.

Sakura lekas mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Sasuke, setelahnya. Ragu-ragu, ia melirik kertas yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Sudahlah, cepat salin dan jangan pasang tampang menyebalkan itu lagi." Ia lekas memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat mata Sakura membola dengan berkaca-kaca, membuat beberapa garis merah timbul di wajah terusnya.

"Siap, Kapten!" seru Sakura dengan semangat membara. Dengan cepat ia menyalin isian soal ulangan Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura telah kembali normal. Mau tak mau segaris senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke. Ia kini nampak serius memerhatikan gerakan meng_copy-paste_ kilat ala Sakura, dan sesekali terkekeh saat Sakura menampilkan raut serius yang menurutnya itu sangat konyol.

.

.

"_Tadaimaaa_...," Setelah menjejakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, barulah Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk menonton TV dengan Sakura di sebelahnya. "Ehem," dehemnya cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Tidak mendapat respon, melainkan sebuah kemesraan yang tunjukkan adiknya lewat mengusap lembut rambut Sakura, Itachi hanya mendengus sebelum kembali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura. "Uhuk...uhuk...dasar anak muda," katanya dengan suara dibuat-buat seolah orang lanjut usia.

"Cih, kau sangat berbakat menjadi seorang kakek, Itachi-_nii_." Sasuke menoleh secara perlahan ke arah Itachi berdiri, sebuah seringai ia sunggingkan untuk sang kakak tersayang.

"Sasuke, tidak boleh begitu! Itachi-_nii_ itu kan kakakmu," tegur Sakura sambil menyodok Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

"Ah Sakura, kau memang calon istri yang tepat untukku." Itachi tersenyum, Sakura merona, dan Sasuke telah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menghantam wajah Itachi dengan kepalan tangan tersebut.

"Ita-chi-_nii_," eja Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan _death glare _andalannya.

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat betapa mudahnya memancing emosi Sasuke. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun ia berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai atas apartemennya. Yeah, hanya Sasuke dan Itachi saja yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut, mengingat kedua orang tua mereka berada di luar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

.

.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sakura yang terlihat kedinginan. "Pegang payungnya." Sakura hanya menurut.

Kemudian Sasuke melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah saja. Ya, sejak pulang sekolah ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke apartemen Sasuke, hingga kini telah larut baru hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

Kalaupun langsung pulang, pastilah Sakura hanya sendiri di rumahnya, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah bercerai dan ia tinggal dengan sang ibu yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena tuntutan kerja. Namun sialnya hujan mengguyur deras ketika mereka telah jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Beruntung Sakura selalu membawa payung, jadilah mereka berbagi payung berdua.

"Apa masih dingin?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, seulas senyum ia sunggingkan untuk menyakinkan Sasuke. "Kalau denganmu, aku selalu merasa hangat."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya sambil terus berjalan di bawah payung berdua. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke di puncak kepala Sakura, deru napasnya terlihat membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura.

"Aku juga." Dan entah mengapa perasaan Sakura mulai terasa gelisah ketika teringat jika Sasuke jarang berkata demikian. "Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak akan pernah." Sebersit keraguan menyusup ke relung hati Sasuke. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura untuk mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, lalu ia kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbandul sepasang cincin polos pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, i-ini...," Kini Sakura yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke untuk melihat benda pemberian dari sang kekasih tersebut.

"Itu jaminan janjiku dulu padamu."

Sangking terharunya, Sakura sampai melepaskan pegangannya pada payungnya, sehingga payung itu terbawa angin dan tergeletak di tengah jalan, membuat mereka berdua terguyur air hujan.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat mereka kini tengah hujan-hujanan, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sebal. Yeah, mengingat Sasuke paling benci dengan air, terlebih air mata. "Aku ambil payungnya dulu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan saja Sasuke menerobos hujan untuk mengambil payungnya di tengah jalan. Hingga kejadian itu begitu cepat terjadi. Ketika Sasuke telah berhasil mengambil payungnya dan berjalan mendekatinya, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah Sasuke tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

Senyum Sakura luntur seketika, saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh Sasuke tertabrak truk itu dan terpental hingga ke sisi jalan. Ia lantas berlari kencang menghampiri tubuh bersimba darah Sasuke.

Ditepuk-tepuknya sepasang pipi tirus Sasuke secara bergantian, mencoba membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. "S-Sasuke-_baka_, ayo bangun!" suara Sakura terdengar serak karena menahan tangis. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk tak menitikkan air mata, hingga darah mengucur dari sana. "Cepat buka matamu, Buntut Ayam!"

Langit begitu gelap, hujan pun tak kunjung reda menjadi latar dari pecahnya tangis Sakura. "Kumohon bangun. Lihat aku sedang menangis! Marahi aku sekarang! Kau paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis, bukan?" Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang berada dalam pangkuannya, tak peduli pakaiannya sendiri ikut terkena darah Sasuke. "K-Kumohon...,"

Pletak.

"Aw." Sakura meringis pelan ketika merasakan jidatnya dihantam sebuah jentikkan tangan. Dilihatnya Sasuke, dia telah membuka matanya. Sebuah seringai terlihat menghias wajah penuh goresan luka pemuda itu.

"Su...su-dah be-ra...pa kali ku...bi-lang. Ja-ng...an me...na-ngis di ha-da...panku, Bo...Bo-doh!" Suaranya terdengar parau dan tersendat-sendat. Ia lalu menangkup wajah Sakura dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup dahi Sakura sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bibir pucatnya menempel di jidat Sakura, setetes cairan bening keluar dari celah matanya ketika terpikir jika ini mungkin saat-saat terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua menangis di bawah guyuran hujan dengan bergelimang darah.

_Jaga kekasih hatiku, Tuhan._

Sepasang tangan yang tadi menangkup wajah Sakura perlahan tergeletak bersamaan dengan terpejamnya kelopak mata itu. Terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

Itachi memandang sendu Sakura. Pandangan mata gadis itu kosong, namun sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya, senyum tanpa arti yang dibiarkan empunya mengering di udara.

Tangan mungil itu mengelus-elus nisan dengan ukiran nama sang kekasih pelan. Di sampingnya berdiri Itachi yang tak kalah sedihnya dengan Sakura. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika adikmu meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya tanpa sebuah pesan yang berarti? Dalam hati Itachi merutuki waktu yang merenggut nyawa adiknya tanpa permisi. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati, mengapa bukan ia saja yang mati? Mengapa harus adiknya? Mengapa ia yang harus ditinggalkan? Ia-lah kakaknya, yang _notabene_ lahir lebih awal, mati pun harus lebih awal dari adiknya, begitu menurut Itachi.

"Itachi-_nii_ tahu di mana letak surga itu?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan tersebut. Terbanyang dalam benaknya, kenangan saat bersama Sasuke. Pemuda itu cinta pertamanya, dan Sakura selalu berharap untuk menjadikannya yang terakhir.

Ya, Sasuke bahkan tidak menepati janjinya pada Sakura. Lalu apa gunanya kalung berbandul cincin polos yang pemuda itu berikan padanya sebagai jaminan akan janji pemuda itu. Sakura nampak menggenggam erat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya tersebut.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai sahutan. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat kembali membuka suara. "Aku ingin menyusulnya. Dia bilang ingin selalu bersamaku. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

"Sakura ... relakan kepergian Sasuke."

"Kenapa dia harus pergi? Kenapa harus pergi dan tidak kembali lagi?" Mata _emerald_ Sakura terlihat meredup, dengan cairan bening melesak dari sana, mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajahnya, hingga dagu dan jatuh menimpa tanah yang dipijaknya.

Seandainya bisa, Sakura ingin mengulang hari untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke. Untuk tak melepas payung yang dipegangnya semalam, agar Sasuke masih di sisinya. Agar ia masih dapat bersama dengan belahan jiwanya. Agar ia masih dapat menagih janji yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke, dulu.

Ya, Sasuke pergi terlalu cepat meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke adalah hidupnya, lalu apa artinya lagi ia hidup dengan sebelah hati saja, tanpa hidupnya. Kau hidup, dengan hidup yang telah mati. Tidakkah itu percuma?

Ditariknya sebelah lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu bangkit dari jongkoknya. Segera Itachi mendekap erat Sakura, ia terlihat menaruh dagunya di sebelah bahu Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu terdiam, masih diam bahkan setelah Itachi membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinganya. "Masih ada aku, jangan lagi berpikir untuk menyusul Sasuke. Masa depanmu masih panjang, Sakura."

Kembali terkenang masa dimana Sakura bertanya apakah surga itu ada pada Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu menjawab: ada, tanpa memberitahunya dimana letak surga itu, tanpa memberinya tanda jika surga itu benar-benar ada. Lalu dimanakah ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke jika bukan di surga? Sedangkan ia masih mempertanyakan akan surga itu.

"Itachi-_nii_, bantu aku bertemu Sasuke lagi," lirih Sakura dengan jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya. Pandangan mata gadis itu masih terlihat pilu, menandakan ia belum siap, belum siap kehilangan sang belahan jiwa.

"Sakura ... kumohon jangan seperti ini." Ia bingung, bingung bagaimana mengembalikan gadis dalam pelukannya ini ke sifat awalnya yang selalu ceria seperi dulu, dulu saat adiknya masih hidup. "Kepergian Sasuke bukan akhir dari hidupmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ya, bila tanpa Sasuke, itu lebih dari sekedar akhir hidupnya.

"Lagipula, Sasuke masih akan terus hidup, dia hidup di hati kita." Itachi memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Benarkah?" Semilir angin nampak berembus lembut, membelai sebagian kulit mereka yang telanjang.

"Hn." Melihat betapa rapuhnya Sakura saat ini, suatu tekad timbul dalam benak Itachi.

_Izinkan aku menggantikanmu, Sasuke._

.

.

Tamat

.

.

_A/N_: Ehem, ide mentok buat bikin _drabble family_ seperti biasanya, jadilah fic gaje ini dengan berbekal air mata setelah seharian penuh mendengarkan lagu Tanpa Kekasihku itu TwT (–lebai) okeh, ketimbang curcol ini berlanjut. Cukup sekian, terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Dan, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 untuk kakakku tersayang. ^^xd


End file.
